The Glitch Project
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: Swizzle Malarkey, racer and self-made ladies' man, gets turned into a glitch because of something he did wrong. Swizzle goes from being loved by all the ladies, to being hated by all his fellow racers. *This is a story inspired by a role-play me and Barry are doing!* Pairings: Vanilla Butter and Peppermint Pumpkins (Gloyd & Presley) I do not own Wreck-It Ralph or Sugar Rush.
1. Prologue

My name is Swizzle Malarkey. I am a racer in Sugar Rush. Or at least I was a racer, up until the day I got turned into a glitch. All because of something I did wrong.

I was a great racer, always got on the roster when I could. I was also popular with the ladies and my stunts were second to none. I also had a great kart, and everyone always asked me for rides.

But I'm a glitch because of a certain strawberry racer. She was flirting with me one day, and Minty got really mad at me. She goes crying to our president, and she tells her everything. Vanellope knows how she feels, as she's been feeling that way ever since she was bullied for 15 years. So, she decides to show me how it feels to be rejected.

One day, I'm racing in the Roster Race, and I'm doing just fine until I feel my code glitching. I lose control of my kart and crash into a grove of lollipop trees. I look at my hands and say "Oh, no...I'm a g-glitch! T-That means...I can't race anymore!" I drive my kart out of the lollipop forest and drive to my house, where I gather several sets of clothes and my candy wrapper patchwork quilt. I know I will never come back to my house ever again, now that I'm a glitch.

So, every day, now that I'm a glitch, all I can do is sit in the candy cane trees and watch the day's races. Between the races, all my fellow racers do is torment me by dragging me around the racetrack tied to their karts, they beat me up, they push me in mud, and they insult me to no end. Here's the story of how it all happened.


	2. Glitches Can't Race, Part 1

Swizzle sits on the branch of a candy cane tree, watching the last of the day's races. He sighs, reminiscing on the days of when he was a racer. He loved the roar of the crowd, the adrenaline, and the sounds of his fans chanting his name.

But his grandstand is no longer there. In its place, there is a blue candy box with light blue polka dots, and is filled with blue gumballs, cheering for a racer they call Barry Bubblestein. The boy gets out of his blue gumball kart, waving to his candy fans and smiling as they chant his name.

The other grandstands he spots are an orange and black one with black &amp; orange Smarties cheering for Witchy Halloweena, a red and white striped one filled with red and white swirl pops cheering for a girl named Presley Peppermint, a light purple box with purple and white gumballs cheering for Sorbet Creamycone, a rainbow-striped box filled with little popsicles for Popsicella Frozetta, a grandstand similar to his filled with orange and yellow Jolly Rancher candies for Creamy Buttercap, a sparkly red box filled with small drumstick ice cream cones for Creme Glace, a black and red polka-dotted candy box filled with red &amp; black licorice pieces for Licorice Liqued, a magenta and blue striped bakery box filled with cupcakes for Cakey Baby, and an ice blue candy cane box filled with peppermint candy canes for Lord Candycane.

The new racers get out of their karts and walk over to the winner's circle, and await the announcement from their president.

He climbs down from the tree and runs to the track, hiding behind some grandstands. "Now's my chance." he says pulling a pair of indigo blue goggles over his eyes, and covering his face with the hood of his bright blue jacket.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope Von Schweetz." Sour Bill says as the curtains burst open to reveal the former glitch of the game.

"Thank you, thank you, my loyal subjects. And thanks for the introduction, Sour Bill. And a big thank you to today's avatars! It was a great day of racing, yes, it was, but as you can see, the arcade is now closed, so now it's time to wipe the slate clean and RACE to decide our new roster!" she says as the "Chews Your Racer" screen clears the day's avatars.

"You know how it works, the first nine racers across the finish line will represent Sugar Rush as tomorrow's avatars!" Vanellope exclaims as the candy fans chant "Race! Race! Race!"

"All right, settle down, everyone. The fee to compete is one platinum coin from your previous winnings, if you've ever won, which you know I've won a lot, so let me go first!" Vanellope says as she throws in her coin.

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" the announcer yells, and Vanellope's popcorn fans chant her name.

"TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE!" the strawberry themed racer jumps into the air and yells "Stay Sweet!" as her fans chant her name.

"ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP!" a winter themed racer throws in her coin and yells "I'm so cool!" as red and green peppermints cheer and chant her name.

"GLOYD ORANGEBOAR!" the Halloween-themed racer runs to his kart declaring Halloween sayings as his candy corn fans cheer wildly.

"CRUMBELINA DI CARAMELLO!" the posh racer skips to her kart saying "Posh is power!" as her cookie fans cheer.

"MINTY ZAKI!" a green apple-themed racer does a mid-air flip as her fans cheer.

"SNOWANNA RAINBEAU!" a girl with a snowcone afro waves to her fans and says "Chill Out!"

"RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER!" a Reese's-themed boy flips his golden blonde hair and says "I'm simply fabulous!" as his peanut butter cup fans cheer and chant his name.

"JUBILEENA BING-BING!" A cherry-themed girl spins into the air and yells "Oh, Yeah!" as her cherry kiss fans cheer for her.

"CANDLEHEAD!" the birthday-themed racer skips around, and curtsies to her fans saying "May my candle burn bright!"

"PRESLEY PEPPERMINT!" the peppermint themed girl smiles and holds up a plush version of her boyfriend, saying "FOR GLOYD!" as her red-and-white swirl pop fans cheer for her.

"BARRY BUBBLESTEIN!" The gumball boy jumps into the air and yells "The Best OC Ever!" as the blue gumball fans cheer and chant his name.

As the other racers throw in their coins, Swizzle inches forward. As soon as the last racer threw in his coin, Swizzle would come forward and throw in his coin.

"LORD CANDYCANE!" the candycane-themed boy in front of Swizzle spins his candycane staff and bows gracefully to his fans.

Finally, it was Swizzle's turn. He throws in the coin, and it spins around the edge of the golden winner's cup.

"Um, Sour Bill, who's that last one?" Vanellope asks the little green sour ball.

The coin falls into the cup, and it turns into code. "SWIZZLE MALARKEY!" the announcer yells.

"Yahoo! I'm in the race!" Swizzle yells as he removes his goggles and jacket hood.

"SWIZZLE?!" Vanellope asks with complete surprise and shock in her voice.

Creamy removes the blue tarp from a makeshift kart. "The glitch!" she says as the others look on.

All the candy fans gasp in horror.

"Now, now, calm down, everyone!" Vanellope says, as she looks around the speedway. "SECURITY!"

Wynchell and Duncan come out, pretzel batons in hand.

"Come on, little boy…" Duncan says.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you, you little freak!" Wynchell says, as the two cops give chase.

Swizzle crawls in and out of grandstands, making the candy fans run for their lives. The candy fans are panicked and scared.

"There, there, loyal subjects. The glitch is gone now, but rest assured, he will be caught eventually. But on another note, we will have our race before the arcade opens!" Vanellope says, smiling.

"And I'm in it!" Swizzle says gleefully as he pedals off to the junkyard.

"There is absolutely NO way I will EVER race with a glitch! Witchy, Candella, let's go." Creamy says, climbing into her kart with Witchy and Candella following behind as all the racers drive to the junkyard.


	3. Glitches Can't Race, Part 2

Swizzle is in the junkyard, relieved that he escaped from the cops, but he could get in trouble if he ever showed up at the track again. He sighs heavily and gets back to work on a makeshift kart.

The sound of karts come speeding through the junkyard, and three girls get out of their karts, clearly miffed and they look at the glitch with complete dislike. The candy cane-themed boy, however, parked his kart behind some trees, and hid behind a pile of jawbreakers.

"Hi there, fellow racers!" Swizzle said, looking up from the work he was doing. "Creamy, Witchy, Candella, you're looking well. Came by to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is! The Uni-Candy Split! Fastest pedal-powered kart this side of the arcade! Check 'er out!" Swizzle starts pedaling in the makeshift kart, and honks the horn, much to everyone's dislike. Adorabeezle just rolls her eyes, and everyone else makes sick faces as if to say "What an ugly kart."

"Oh, Swizzy, it's so...you." Creamy says as Witchy and Candella chuckle behind her. "But you have to like, back out of the race..." she licks a peanut butter-flavored lollipop and smirks. "Yeah."

"Oh, no, I don't. You see, I paid my fee, and my name's on the board, so yeah, I'm definitely racing." Swizzle says, giving Creamy a half-smile and placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah, well, President Vanellope says glitches can't race." Creamy says, flicking away her lollipop into the cinnamon dirt.

"I'm not a glitch, Creamy, I just have pixlexia, okay?" Swizzle says, his image flickering briefly.

"Oh, Swizzle...the rules are there, to protect us. Let's just say that I'm you, all right?" she says, jumping into the pedal kart. "I'm in my weird little kart, and I'm driving, and I feel kind of cool for once, until, oh no, g-g-g-GLITCHING!" she says, pulling the burnt cookie steering wheel out of the kart.

"Hey!" Swizzle shouts at her.

"See? You're a mistake AND an accident just waiting to happen." Creamy says as she throws the wheel at him.

"Oh, no, I g-g-glitch, too!" Taffyta says, coming over, and swings her arm into the hood of the kart, breaking it.

"Now, break the glitch's kart!" Candella tells the other racers. "He CANNOT ever race! EVER!"

The racers get to work on breaking the kart, tearing it apart and imitating Swizzle's glitching. "Hey! Stop, you're breaking it!" Swizzle pleads, as he grabs Creamy away from the group of racers breaking the kart. "I just wanna race like you guys!" "Oh, Swizzle, you simply don't get it. You will never ever be a racer. You're just a glitchy mass of failed code, and that's all YOU'LL EVER BE!" Creamy shouts, pushing Swizzle into the mud.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Lord Candycane says, running down the hill from behind the jawbreakers.

The racers scream upon seeing him. "Let's get out of here!" Creamy shouts, jumping into her Kit Kart. The other racers follow suit, driving away quickly.

"Scram, you rotten pieces of taffy, before I throw YOU in the mud!" Lord Candycane shouts after them. He walks over to a crying Swizzle.

"Hey, are you...all right?" Lord Candycane says as he shows sympathy by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay...what's it to you?" Swizzle says as he tries to salvage parts from the now broken pedal kart.

"Do they do that to you a lot?" Lord Candycane says, kneeling down to the glitching boy's level.

Swizzle nods. "Every single day. I go to the track to get registered for the race. I build karts and they get destroyed by the other racers as they call me a mistake and a mass of failed codes. When I get a kart, I'll show those Dum-Dums who's the better racer!" Swizzle says, his code glitching with every angry statement he makes.

"Well, what if I was to help you get a kart? A real kart. Then you could win the race and be a real racer again." Lord Candycane says as he helps the boy to his feet.

"Okay. Sounds good. But what if the other racers get suspicious of you? They'd get angry if they knew you were helping me." Swizzle tells the candycane boy.

"Oh, they're not gonna know. Because I won't tell them." Lord Candycane says, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fluggerbutter mansion, all the racers were gathered in the living room, sipping Cokes and eating cookies as Creamy paces back and forth.

"All right, Creamy, what are we going to do?" Rancis asks her, chewing a peanut butter cup.

"Shut up, Rancy, and let me think." Creamy says, flashing Rancis a look that says "Don't cross me."

"Sorry, sis." Rancis says, eating the candy and shutting up.

"Oh, what about making sure the glitch doesn't ever see the light of day again?" Sorbet suggests, cuddling Popsicella.

"Good, but how do we do that?" Creamy asks.

"What about pushing him off of Mt. Sundae?" Adorabeezle suggests as Barry strokes her hand.

"Good, good. Then he will die a slow, painful death." Creamy says, giggling evilly. "Now, raise your glasses, racers!" The racers raise their glasses of Coke with smiles on their faces.

"To the Glitch Project!" Creamy says, raising her glass.

"Hear, hear!" the other racers say, gulping down their sodas and laughing heartily.


	4. Making A Kart and Suspicions

As the racers are making plans for getting rid of Swizzle, Swizzle and Lord Candycane are out by the kart bakery.

"This place is where we make the karts." Lord Candycane tells Swizzle. "But you need ten coins from your previous winnings to make a kart."

"TEN COINS?" Swizzle asks, shocked.

Lord Candycane nods and says, "I'm helping you become a racer, so, we're going to make a kart." He throws ten coins into the gate, and before they run in, Lord Candycane gets in his _Cane-Twister_, and aims three Sweet Seekers at Vanellope's castle. The three Sweet Seekers hit Vanellope's castle directly, and the other racers run over to see what was going on by the castle.

"Good, they're distracted." Lord Candycane says, taking Swizzle's hand. "Now, let's go!" The two of them run into the Kart Bakery.

Lord Candycane jumps on the button activating the "Select Your Kart" pictures. "Take your pick, Swizzle." Lord Candycane tells the swirl pop boy.

Swizzle nods and runs over to a kart that looks like Gloyd's, and the two boys get started. "WELCOME TO THE BAKERY! LET'S MAKE A KART!" the announcer tells the boys. "YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO WIN IT!"

"MIXING!" Swizzle is steering the wheel, putting trash in the mixing bowl, and ingredients into the trash.

"You're not even trying!" Lord Candycane says. "Let me do it!" the candy cane-themed boy steers the ingredients into the bowl and the trash in the garbage can.

The batter is then poured into the pan, and pushed into the oven. "BAKING!" Swizzle and Lord Candycane work together to hold the perfect temperature.

The kart then goes to the decorating area. "DECORATING!" The boys start with the wheels, then they put blue and green frosting on it, along with sprinkles and small candies. The two boys then run out to the front of the decorating area to see their finished creation.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU DID IT! AND HERE'S YOUR KART!" the announcer says as the kart is wheeled out.

"Whoa, this kart is awesome..." Swizzle says, with his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I'll say!" Lord Candycane says, high-fiving the swirl pop boy. Swizzle walks over and gets two tubes of glaze. "A work of art like this should be signed!" he gives a tube of red glaze to Lord Candycane, and Swizzle is using indigo blue glaze.

Beard Papa is sleeping in the toll booth, and wakes up to see security camera footage of the glitch and Lord Candycane inside the bakery. He frantically picks up his radio and calls says. "The glitch's in the bakery! Get the president and the donut cops!"

The two boys are writing "Made by The Swizz and Lord Candycane" with their colored glaze, but just as they finish, Vanellope and the donut cops burst in.

"Hold it right there, glitch! And Lord Candycane? Oh, this just gets even better!" Vanellope says. Lord Candycane squirts the red glaze into Vanellope's face. "Start the kart, Swizzle, START THE FUDGING KART!" Lord Candycane says with a panicked tone of voice.

"Are you all right, Miss President?" Duncan asks her. "Yeah, he just glazed me. After those two!" she says, getting in her Candy Kart, leading the way.

Swizzle starts the kart, driving as fast as he can. The donut cops and Vanellope are on their tail.

Realizing they were doomed, Lord Candycane gets an idea. "Swizzle, drive into the clearing between the two sugar-free Unicorn Pops!" Lord Candycane says to Swizzle.

"Why?" Swizzle asks him.

"I know it's where you live!" he whispers furiously, and they disappear into the nougat mines, through the sugar-free Unicorn Pops.

"Th-They were just here. I swear!" Vanellope says, then gets mad and turns to the donut cops. "Find that glitch and destroy that kart! Swizzle Malarkey cannot be allowed to race!" she says as she drives away. Once Vanellope is gone, the donut cops continue to search the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the castle, the other racers are figuring out how parts of the castle got blown off.

"Aha!" Taffyta says, running to the throne room. "I found remains of a Sweet Seeker. Maybe this is what blew up the castle."

"You think?" Licorice asks her.

"I KNOW so. Sweet Seekers are powerful weapons when used outside the racetrack." Taffyta tells the licorice-themed girl.

"But who could have done this?" Gloyd wonders as he helps clean up the throne room.

"I saw Lord Candycane with that glitch!" Creamy says. "If he's helping that glitch, he dies with him! We have to go and find him."

"Creamy, if he's really helping the glitch, maybe we should ask him before we jump to conclusions." Rancis tells his sister.

"Rancy, you're right." Creamy says as she finishes cleaning the kart garage.

After the cleaning up and putting away, all the racers drive off to the abandoned nougat mines.

* * *

*In the nougat mines*

"We nearly died out there, Swizzle." Lord Candycane says, dusting off his clothes.

"Sorry about that." Swizzle says, walking over to the corner of the mines he calls home.

"So, this is your home now, huh?" Lord Candycane asks him, looking around.

"Yeah, this is my home, the old abandoned nougat mines. I sleep on a sponge cake bed, and wrap myself in a patchwork candy wrapper blanket like a little homeless man." Swizzle says.

"Oh." Lord Candycane says, watching the poor boy.

"Everyone here says I'm just a mistake and that I was never meant to exist." Swizzle says with tears in his eyes. "I used to be a racer just like you. Now look at me! I am a glitch, a mistake, a mass of failed codes!" Swizzle cries, his image flickering briefly.

"There, there, Swizzle. I want to help you, and that's what I'm here to do." Lord Candycane says, walking over to the glitching swirl pop boy. "No matter what happens, I'm here to help."

"R-Really?" Swizzle asks, his grayish-purple eyes glimmering with hope.

"Yes, really." Lord Candycane says, embracing the swirl pop boy in a hug and smiling at him.

* * *

(Next Chapter- Interrogation and Learning to Drive!)


	5. Interrogation & Driving Class

Lord Candycane leaves the nougat mines, and goes to his house. Once he gets there, Creamy grabs him and throws him to the couch, then the interrogation begins.

"First question: Are you or are you not helping that glitch?" Witchy asks him.

"What the fudge are you talking about?" Lord Candycane asks her.

"We saw you at the kart bakery with that swirly-headed glitch boy." Creamy replies, staring at him with an evil glare in her eye.

"Well, um..." Lord Candycane blushes awkwardly.

"Talk!" Witchy says, raising her wand. "Or I turn you into food for my pet!"

"All right, all right!" Lord Candycane says. "I'll talk! Yes, I am helping that glitch!"

"Uh-huh..." Witchy says, still holding her wand. "Now, second question: Are you going to make him race with us?"

"Why not?" Lord Candycane asks her.

"He's A FUDGING GLITCH!" Witchy shouts at him. "Now answer the question!"

"All right, yes, I'm making him race with us." Lord Candycane says, shaking with fear.

"Third question: Why are you helping the glitch?" Witchy asks him. "Answer this one, or you will be a chocolate frog."

"Because he needs help, all right? I don't treat the glitch like dirt, like SOME people." He gives Creamy a death glare. "But, anyway, even if he is a glitch, he needs a friend. So I'm his friend. And if you're against it, I don't care. I'm there for him, and you say "He's a glitch, and that's all he'll ever be!", well, you are wrong about that. I believe in Swizzle and I want him to race like everyone else." Lord Candycane says to the racers, who are shocked at what he said, but they don't say anything else.

"Now, get out of my house." Lord Candycane says.

The racers leave, bewildered, and a little scared of Lord Candycane when he's that angry.

* * *

The next day, since he wasn't on the day's roster, he goes to see Swizzle in the nougat mines.

"Hey, Swizz, ready to learn how to drive?" Lord Candycane asks him.

"Am I? You bet!" Swizzle says as he pushes out his handmade kart.

"All right, hustle up, we got us some drivin' to do!" Lord Candycane says as Swizzle sits on top of the kart, eager to learn.

Lord Candycane starts by saying, "First things first, Swizz. We have to start the kart." Swizzle starts the kart and waits for further instructions.

"Now there's these buttons on the floor called pedals." Lord Candycane says. He presses them. "Now this one is called the gas pedal, and this one over here is the brake, and this other one, well, I don't know what that one does."

"Oooooh, what does this joystick do?" Swizzle asks, grabbing the pretzel stick inside, and driving off.

"All right, let's try that again!" Lord Candycane says, going after him.

*Cue "Shut Up And Drive" by Rihanna for this scene if you're reading along*

Swizzle drives around the nougat mines and follows instructions from Lord Candycane.

Before long, Swizzle gets the hang of driving.

"See? You're a natural!" Lord Candycane tells him.

"You think so?" Swizzle asks him, getting out of the kart.

"I know so." Lord Candycane says. "I better go and get ready for the roster race. Soon, your time will come, but you still have training to do."

"Okay, I hope I can race with you soon." Swizzle says, smiling.

"You will after more training. Wait until you learn about the power-ups and such. It'll be something." Lord Candycane says as he heads to the _Cane-Twister_.

Swizzle waves to Lord Candycane as he drives off to the track.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Educating Swizzle on power-ups and a talk about why the glitch can't race.)


	6. Power Ups and A Serious Talk

The next day at the track, the other racers are discussing Lord Candycane's interaction with the glitch.

"So, if he's interacting with the glitch, that means he's avoiding racing JUST to help him." Licorice says, working under the hood of her _Licorice-Whipper_.

"Exactly." Creamy says, polishing the mirrors on the _Kit Kart_.

"Maybe if someone was to tell Lord Candycane _why _the glitch can't race, maybe he would understand." Minty says, sitting on the hood of Swizzle's _Tongue Twister_.

"But, who would be crazy enough to go and tell him?" Gloyd says, helping Presley load some cherry bomb power-ups into her _Mint- Mobile_.

"What about the president?" Adorabeezle suggests.

"Vanellope, would you?" Gloyd asks him.

"Sure." Vanellope replies as she finishes fixing up her _Candy Kart_, and then she drives off to the nougat mines.

* * *

"All right, Swizzle. The next thing you have to know about the race, is that us racers use power-ups. One of the main power-ups we use are Cherry Bombs, which explode when someone hits it, and it's a powerful attack on our fellow racers. These power-ups are also found on Birthday Cake Mountain, which can be lit by Candlehead or you can use the firecrackers found in your kart." Lord Candycane explains. Swizzle listens intently.

"The next power-ups you have to know about are Sticky Slicks and Syrup Puddles. There are distinct differences between the two. Sticky Slicks prevent steering and Syrup Puddles slow your opponent down. These are activated from the rear of your kart from a compartment we call 'syrup dispensers' and either of those pour onto the track, causing things to get messy." Lord Candycane says. "Sweet Seekers hit the people in front of you, and they could blow up your kart or knock you out of the race. And if you get stuck in last place, that's where the Sugar Rush speed boost comes in. You can use that to catch up." he explains as Swizzle watches him talk.

"And most power-ups, like ice cream cannons, Sprinkle Spikes, Fluggerbutter Oil, Ice Pop Missiles, Trick Or Treat, and Peppermint Drops, are SPECIAL power-ups, and they're rare to find in power-up boxes as some of these are exclusive to certain racers. Like Sprinkle Spikes can only be used by Taffyta, Fluggerbutter Oil can only be used by Rancis and Creamy, Ice Pop Missiles can be used by Adorabeezle, and so on." Lord Candycane explains.

"Oooooooh..." Swizzle says, wide-eyed.

"Now you'll be able to come to the roster race." Lord Candycane tells him. "You're ready."

* * *

Lord Candycane pushes the kart outside the nougat mines, and Swizzle is really excited.

"This is it! This is really it!" Swizzle says. "I'M FINALLY GONNA BE A RACER! Oh, it's so exciting!"

"Yes, it's exciting." Lord Candycane says.

"But, what if the gamers don't like me?" Swizzle asks him, uncertain.

"Who doesn't love a guy with swirl pop scented hair?" Lord Candycane says. "Swizz, you're going to be a winner, and you're cool, and everyone loves a cool winner!"

Swizzle jumps into the kart, but remembers something. "I'll be right back, I forgot something!" he says, running back into the mines.

Vanellope pulls up to the nougat mines and gets out of her kart.

"Hello, Lord Candycane!" Vanellope says, walking up to him.

"I've had enough of you, Miss President!" Lord Candycane says, walking up to the former glitch of the game.

"Wait, wait, don't hurt me...all I ask is that you hear me out." Vanellope tells Lord Candycane. The candy cane-themed boy listens intently.

"Do you know what the hardest part about being president is? Doing what's right, no matter what it takes." Vanellope says.

"Get to the point!" Lord Candycane shouts at her.

"Point being, I need your help. As sad as it is, Swizzle cannot be allowed to race." Vanellope says, shaking her head.

"Why are you people so against him?" Lord Candycane asks.

"I'm not against him, I'm trying to protect him! You see, if Swizzle wins that race, he'll be added to the race roster. And gamers can choose him as their avatar. But when the gamers see him glitching and glitching and just being himself, they'll think our game is broken, and we'll be put out of order for good. All of us will be homeless. But there is one who cannot escape, because he is a glitch. When the game's plug is pulled, he'll die along with it." Vanellope explains.

"You're wrong, the gamers could love him." Lord Candycane says, staring down at the president.

"And if they don't?" Vanellope asks. "Friends have to make tough choices, don't they? He can't race, Candycane, but he won't listen to me. Can I count on you to talk some sense into him?" Vanellope tells him.

Lord Candycane sadly nods.

"Good." Vanellope says. "I'll give you two some time alone."

Lord Candycane sits on the hood of the handmade kart, sad and wondering what he was going to say to Swizzle.

* * *

(Next Chapter: Talking Sense into Swizzle and getting ready for the race)


	7. Sense and An Upcoming Event

"What am I gonna tell him?" Lord Candycane asks himself as he sits on a jawbreaker. All of a sudden, Swizzle runs out of the nougat mines with something behind his back.

"Hey, Candycane, I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Swizzle asks the candy cane-themed boy.

"Yeah...listen, can we talk for a second?" Lord Candycane says, standing up.

"Wait, Candycane, could you kneel down for just one second?" Swizzle says.

"What? No, Swizzle, we really need to-" Lord Candycane says, before he gets cut off by Swizzle.

"Will you just do it?" Swizzle asks him. Lord Candycane sighs and kneels down. "Now, close your eyes, no peeking!"

"Swizzle..." Lord Candycane says.

"Shush! Close 'em!" Swizzle replies, smiling. Lord Candycane closes his eyes.

Swizzle throws something around Lord Candycane's neck. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!" he says, smiling.

Lord Candycane opens his eyes and takes the star-shaped object into his hands. "To Candy Canes For Brains...gee, thanks..." he says.

"Turn it over!" Swizzle says.

"Thanks for helping me. You're a true blue friend." Lord Candycane reads it, tears in his eyes. _"I can't tell him now. I've helped him so much. But I have to...the president said I had to."_

"I made it for you. I really wanted to thank you for all you've done to help me." Swizzle says, smiling at Lord Candycane.

"Thanks, but now I want to talk to you." the candy cane-themed boy says.

"Now, rise, my loyal buddy, I have a date with destiny! Come on, Candycane, move your molasses!" Swizzle says, running over to his kart.

"Swizz, I've been thinking. Who really cares about this dumb race, anyway? Am I right?" Lord Candycane begins.

"That's not very funny, Candycane." Swizzle says.

"No, I'm serious, and as fun as it was building the kart and teaching you to drive and all that stuff, well, maybe you shouldn't do this." Lord Candycane says as tears fill his eyes.

"Hel-lo? Is Lord Candycane in there? I'd like to speak to him, please." Swizzle says.

"Swizz, I'm trying to tell you that you can't be a racer!" Lord Candycane says, about to cry. "I'm going to be straight with you here, I've been talking to President Vanellope."

"President Vanellope? You sold me out?" Swizzle asks Lord Candycane.

"No, I didn't...please listen to me, Swizz..." Lord Candycane continues. "I'm trying to save your life here! Do you know what's gonna happen when the gamers see you glitching? They're gonna think our game's broken!"

"I don't care! You're a l-liar!" Swizzle says, starting to cry.

"Well, you better care, because if your game goes out of order, you go down with it!" Lord Candycane yells at the swirl pop boy.

"I'm not listening to you! Now, get out of my way! I'm going to that race!" Swizzle says, starting to walk to his kart.

Lord Candycane hangs Swizzle on the branch of a lollipop tree and calls some of the other racers over.

"Why should we help you? You were helping that glitch!" Creamy tells Candycane.

"Look, the glitch can't race. I need your help destroying his kart." Candycane tells her.

"Thought you'd never ask! Be right there!" Creamy says, hanging up her phone.

Soon, the other racers arrive with sledgehammers and other tools of destruction.

"Destroy the kart!" Lord Candycane says as the swirl pop boy continues to plead and cry.

The other racers obey and destroy the kart.

"I thought you were my frieeeeeend!" Swizzle says, running back into the nougat mines.

* * *

Back at Creamy and Rancis' house, everyone talks about an upcoming event that could only mean tons of torture for the glitch.

"The glitch is having a birthday soon. We need to come up with torture ideas." Creamy tells the other racers.

"What about throwing him a party, to say sorry for all the stuff we've done to him? We pretend to like him and we pretend we're having fun, but when it's time for cake and he blows out the candles, we dump a bucket of disgusting goop all over him. Goop made from the nastiest stuff in the arcade, from Ralph's toe crud to the most disgusting candy in our game." Gloyd suggests.

"Oh, that's good!" Creamy says. "But the morning of his birthday, we do drag racing, we insult him, and we torture him until he can't take anymore!" She smiles at the thought of the swirl pop boy being tortured.

The other racers cheer and keep talking about birthday tortures.


	8. Glitchy Birthday, Swizzle!

Several days later, Swizzle's birthday comes.

Swizzle wakes up to the sound of karts. He quickly dresses and runs outside to the junkyard. Once he arrives, he sees the other racers standing there with a cake made from rotten chocolate and stale sponge cake.

The glitchy swirl pop boy walks over to them. "What is this about?"

"Happy birthday, Glitchy Von Daredevil." Taffyta says, smiling evilly.

"You guys know?" Swizzle asks, confused.

"Of course we do. Now come eat this cake with us." Minty says, offering the cake to him.

"Thank you." Swizzle says, digging into the cake, then quickly spits it out into the dirt. "Oh, gross! Stale cake!"

"You really think we would give you real cake?" Presley says, laughing. "Now, glitchy, we have something to tell you. We're sorry for doing all those horrible things to you. And we're going to have a party to show how sorry we are to you."

"Really?" Swizzle asks her.

Presley nods. "Come to the castle tonight at 6:00 p.m. sharp!"

Swizzle smiles a bit, thinking he'll finally feel accepted by the other racers.

* * *

Later, the racers come and find Swizzle up in a candy cane tree.

"Hello, glitch boy." Gloyd says.

"Hello, pumpkinhead." Swizzle replies, staring down at the Halloween-themed racer.

"Come down here, will ya?" Gloyd asks him.

Swizzle comes down from the tree.

"Start the jokes!" Vanellope commands.

Swizzle turns pale just listening to them.

* * *

Creamy starts. "Swizz is so fat, he needs a map just to find that tiny thing he calls his ass!"

Adorabeezle: "Swizz is so fat, his blood type is rocky road!"

Crumbelina: "Swizz is so fat, he fell in Cereal Box Canyon and got stuck!"

Barry: "Swizz is so fat, that when he sits around the house, he sits AROUND the house!"

Candlehead: "Swizz is so fat, that when he left the house in sneakers, he came home in sandals!"

Taffyta: "Swizz is so fat, his belt size is equator!"

Gloyd: Swizz is so fat, that whenever he puts a red shirt on, all the neighborhood kids run after him, yelling "HEY! KOOL-AID!"

Swizzle bends over to pick up some spare parts.

Minty: *howls* "There's a FULL MOON OUT TONIGHT!"

Snowanna: "Swizz is so fat, that every time I turn around, it's his birthday!"

Sorbet: "Swizz is so fat, I bet his suit size is extra, extra, extra, extra large!"

Rancis: "Swizz is so fat, the sun revolves around him!"

Barry: "Swizz is so fat, his baby pictures were taken via satellite!"

Adorabeezle: "I have one! Swizz is so glitchy, his phone number is 0011010101!"

Creamy: "Swizz is so dumb, he thought log was a color."

Snowanna: "Swizz is so fat, the arcade people see him coming and yell METEOR STRIKE!"

Vanellope: "Swizz is so fat, when he wears a yellow raincoat, all the arcade characters yell TAX!"

Taffyta: "Swizz is so stupid, he makes Candlehead seem smart!"

* * *

Swizzle cries out, "Enough! I get how fat and glitchy I am!"

Vanellope smiles. "Excellent! Now let's tie him to Barry's kart and let Barry do a full lap around the speedway!"

All the racers cheer with excitement. Minty ties the glitching swirl pop boy to Barry's _Bubble Blaster_.

"Let it go, Barry!" Minty yells to Barry.

"You got it!" Barry says as he drives off to the speedway.

In Gumball Gorge, he makes sure Swizz gets hit by all the gumballs. He lights the cherry bombs on Birthday Cake Mountain and blows them up, making sure Swizz is covered in cake and frosting. On Frosty Rally, he drags him up and over Mt. Soft Serve. And on the home stretch, he gets cut up by candy glass from rock candy power-ups.

Barry crosses the finish line and drives back to the junkyard with a bleeding, crying, and frosting-covered Swizzle.

"Had enough yet, Glitchy Von Daredevil?" Gloyd asks him.

Swizzle shakes his head.

"Oh, we'll do more to you later, glitch." Vanellope says.

* * *

(Next Chapter: more birthday torture and the party!)


	9. The Party

Later, Lord Candycane comes to the forest, seeing a bruised, bloody, and frosting covered Swizzle.

"Oh, my Mod...what did those monsters do to you, Swizz?" Lord Candycane says, walking over to him, a look of concern on his face.

"They drag raced me..." Swizzle says, whimpering. "And they said they'd be back for more later..."

"They will not get away with this." Lord Candycane says. "Come on, let's clean you up." He grabs Swizzle and puts him in his kart.

* * *

*Lord Candycane's house*

Swizzle is in the bathtub, cleaning the chocolate mud and frosting off of himself.

"Swizzle, you can't go to that party tonight. Who knows what they'll do to you there." Lord Candycane says as he pours two glasses of milk.

"Nonsense, Candycane. I'm going to the party. They said they wanted to be nice to me." Swizzle says, washing the dirt out of his hair.

"Swizzle, please, listen to me. You can't go to that party because..." Candycane begins.

"Because why?" Swizzle asks him, getting out of the tub.

"Because they're going to do something really horrible to you!" Candycane says. "Please don't go to the party!"

Swizzle looks at Candycane as he gets his clothes on. "I'm going to that party."

"All right, but I'm going with you, just in case they do have something bad planned for you." Candycane says, finishing his milk and grabbing his red-and-white peppermint striped racing jacket, armed with his candy cane rifles and candy cane sword.

* * *

As the two of them head to the castle, Swizzle has a few uneasy thoughts as Lord Candycane drives his kart toward the castle with Swizzle inside it with him.

"What if they want to kill me? What if they want to test their rotten candy experiments on me? What if…" The thoughts make Swizzle's heart race.

"Having second thoughts, Swizz?" Lord Candycane says as they're halfway to the castle.

"Candycane, what if you're right? What if they do want to torture me?" Swizzle asks him.

"Well, then I'll be there to tell them off." Lord Candycane says as he parks his kart outside the castle. "Now, stay close to me."

Swizzle follows Candycane into the castle, a little scared as his heart is racing faster than the karts at the roster race.

Candycane opens the door to a nearby ballroom, and the lights turn on, revealing all the racers and Vanellope wearing party hats and blowing noisemakers, and the room is decorated with streamers in every color of the rainbow.

"Happy Birthday, Swizzle!" all the racers shout at him.

"You mean, you guys don't hate me?" Swizzle asks Vanellope.

"Now, what gave you that idea?" Vanellope asks innocently. "I just thought your birthday deserved a celebration. Now, come party with us, and later, we'll see about getting you a kart."

Swizzle smiles and joins the group of dancing racers, having fun for the first time in years.

* * *

Later, the racers are all gathered at a long table in the dining room. Swizzle sits at the head of the table, smiling as he feels like the racers have accepted him.

Vanellope comes out with an overly frosted blue and green cake, covered in sprinkles and different kinds of candy. Several candles burn on top of it, and Swizzle drools at the sight of the cake, hoping for a piece.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear gli-Swizzle…..Happy birthday to you!" everyone sings.

"All right, now make a wish and blow out the candles!" Creamy says, signaling to Witchy and Candella, who nod and grab the rope holding the goop bucket.

Swizzle blows out the candles, wishing to feel accepted all the time.

"NOW!" Creamy shouts.

Candella and Witchy pull the rope, letting the bucket dump all the goop on top of Swizzle, with all the racers laughing hysterically, Creamy laughing harder than anyone else.

Swizzle's big grayish-purple eyes fill with tears as he wipes the goop from his face. He starts crying as the laughter continues.

"You honestly think we'd EVER be friends with you, GLITCH?" Rancis says, kicking him.

"And I changed my mind, you will never have a kart!" Vanellope says. "Because glitches can't race! We have to think of our safety! If we let you race, you'd break our game!"

"Now, let's KILL THE GLITCH!" Witchy shouts. "If he's dead, he won't ever attempt to race with us!"

"Good point, Witchy. Let's kill him now." Creamy says, taking out her chocolate knife.

Swizzle shakes with fear as he lies on the ground, crying and fearing for his life.

* * *

Lord Candycane steps in just as Creamy is about to cut Swizzle's throat.

"Not so fast, Buttercap! Unlike you, who says he can't race, I think he might have what it takes, but you guys can never give him a chance. You use him as your torture tool to ease your boredom, you torture him whenever you feel like it, and you just want him to stay a glitch forever, don't you?" Lord Candycane says, wielding his candy cane sword.

"Oh, absolutely!" Creamy replies. "If he stays a glitch, he will never be a racer. He will never feel accepted ever again."

"You monster…" Lord Candycane says to Creamy. "He has as much right to be a racer as you, fudgehole. In fact, I think none of you should race in the next roster race, just to see how Swizzle feels when he can't race."

"WHAT?!" all the racers say as they gasp in horror at what lord Candycane just said.

"Glitches can't race…Glitches can't race…" Lord Candycane says, imitating Vanellope's voice. "Well, why can't you give Swizzle a chance? Because you jerkbreakers are too stingy, too full of yourselves, too greedy, too self-obsessed, and too scared of the game going out of order. So, I'm taking over this game for the time being. No roster race tonight. You're going to see how Swizzle feels when he can't race. And good thing, too, since tomorrow is Sunday."

"You can't take over the game, Lord Candycane!" Vanellope shouts at the candy cane-themed boy.

"I can, and I just have. Now, Vanellope, you will live with Rancis for the time being. As for the rest of you, you don't have to go home, but you're not staying here." Lord Candycane says in a demanding tone of voice.

The racers walk out of the castle, muttering under their breath.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up, Swizz. Then you'll sleep in a warm bed." Lord Candycane says as he cleans Swizzle's face. "I swear those racers won't lay a hand on you as long as I'm here."

He takes him into the bathroom and proceeds with running him a bath.


	10. Candycane Kingdom & Decisions

In the bathtub, Swizzle bathes himself, trying hard to scrub the goop off of his body.

Lord Candycane is talking to the Oreo guards.

"I want all the entrances guarded here, here, and here." Lord Candycane says, now dressed in a red and white-striped royal robe, his peppermint-button suit, a candycane staff, and a crown made with colored candy canes. "Those racers will not get in on your watch. And you, sour ball..." He points to Sour Bill.

"Yes, Lord Candycane?" Sour Bill says in a monotone voice.

"See to it Swizzle gets the utmost care. Glitch or no glitch, he is to be treated with respect and the best care you guys can offer." Lord Candycane says, holding his staff. "And do not treat him badly. If he is treated badly by any of you servants, including you, I will see to it that you will be scrubbing floors with your tongues. EVERY floor! Do I make myself clear?"

Sour Bill nods. "Crystal, sir."

"Very good. Now, get to work." Lord Candycane says, marching off to his room. "And send a redecorating person to my room. I don't like pink, we have to make my room peppermint striped in red and white."

Sour Bill sends a redecorator into the master bedroom where Candycane is staying.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rancis' house, Vanellope is trying to make sense of the situation at hand.

"Nelly, you have to understand, we were being pretty mean to the gli-I mean, Swizzle. Lord Candycane is the ruler now." Rancis says, making two plates of M&amp;M's and macaroni.

"Why do you call him Swizzle? You know he's a glitch, and always will be. He will never race because he's a glitch." Vanellope says, anger in her code.

"Because deep down, he's still my friend. Glitch or not, I think he has what it takes. I say we let him join tomorrow's race." Rancis says, setting the plates on the table.

"Never!" Vanellope says, stabbing several M&amp;M's with a fork.

"I am sick of the way you've been acting! You're a horrible person for being so mean to Swizzle. Deep down, I felt sorry for everything that was happening to him. I feel the need to help him now." Rancis says, eating his food.

"You want to help that glitch? You SERIOUSLY want to help that glitch?" Vanellope says, eating the M&amp;M's on her fork. "You know our rules about glitches! They. Can't. Race!"

"Nelly! I know you endured the torture for 15 years, but you want to take the anger out on ME?! And I feel the need to help him!" Rancis says.

"I don't understand why you want to help a GLITCH!" Vanellope says, her code glitching furiously. "And you know Lord Candycane is against anyone going near the glitch."

"I'm going to explain things to him tomorrow. I am now against you doing anything to hurt that glitch." Rancis says, finishing his dinner.

"But, Rancis..." Vanellope says.

"No buts, Nelly. I am sick of the way you treat him!" Rancis looks at her, his blue eyes glimmering with sparks of anger. "I'm going to bed, and I don't want you to bother me about this anymore." He walks off to his room and puts on an oversized orange nightshirt and brown pajama pants with yellow stripes on them, then gets in his bed and pulls his orange Reese's comforter over his shoulders, laying in his bed in silence.

* * *

Back in the castle, Lord Candycane is tucking Swizzle into a bed in one of the castle's guest rooms, painted with green and blue stripes and it has posters of racing legends everywhere.

"Sweet dreams, Swizz." Lord Candycane says, smiling. "I want you to know you're well protected now."

"I know." Swizzle says, yawning. "I am finally being treated with the respect I truly deserve."

"You sure are." Lord Candycane says, smiling at the swirl pop-themed boy, who is already fast asleep. He then goes to his bedroom, and he stands on his balcony, looking over the square of houses in Sugar Rush.

"It will soon be the holidays, but they won't be happy." Lord Candycane says, feeling the snow on the balcony while smirking. "You'll see on Christmas Eve, racers. You'll all see." he says, laughing evilly.


	11. Preparing For The Holidays

The next morning, Rancis gets out of his bed, goes to his kart, and drives off to the castle. He's determined to talk to Lord Candycane.

* * *

He arrives at the castle, which is heavily guarded by Oreo guards and Devil Dog units are on hand with the donut cops.

He parks his kart, and walks up the white chocolate path leading to the castle, his palms sweaty with nervousness. By the time he approaches the castle doors, he almost thinks it isn't such a good idea after all.

"There's no turning back..." Rancis thinks as he knocks on the door.

"Who could be here at this hour?" Lord Candycane says, getting out of bed and putting on his peppermint bathrobe. "Guards! Who is it?"

"It's Rancis Fluggerbutter. One of the racers." one guard says. "Shall I let him in?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUDGING MIND?!" Lord Candycane says. "You know those racers aren't allowed here!"

"Will you just hear me out?!" Rancis asks.

"No, go away! If it concerns Swizzle, then I don't want to hear it!" Lord Candycane says, pointing his staff at Rancis.

"Why won't you listen to me? At least let me tell you what I want..." Rancis says, standing in front of the castle.

"Fine. Tell me. But please, make it quick." Lord Candycane says, folding his arms.

"Deep down, I couldn't stand to see Swizzle being tortured. I really think he has a chance to race. Vanellope is evil, thinking he'll never have that chance, but I think he has potential. He is still my friend, deep down." Rancis says, tears filling his baby blue eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this before you started torturing Swizzle?" Lord Candycane asks him.

"Because I was too scared before. I forced myself to follow Vanellope's orders to torture Swizzle." Rancis says, shaking and crying.

"Well, I defended him and now I'm king of Sugar Rush." Lord Candycane says.

"Can I see him or not?" Rancis asks him.

"No, you can not see him. You can leave now." Lord Candycane says. Rancis leaves the castle, defeated.

* * *

Later, Swizzle comes into the throne room, in his normal attire, wondering what could have gone on earlier.

"Who was that?" Swizzle asks Lord Candycane.

"It was Rancis." Lord Candycane replies, holding his staff.

"What did he want?" Swizzle asks.

"It doesn't matter now." Lord Candycane replies.

"Just tell me. If it's important, I want to know." Swizzle says, his image glitching a bit.

"He wanted to talk to you." Lord Candycane says, standing in front of his throne.

"What did he want to talk to me about?" Swizzle asks once more.

"I said it's nothing important. Now, go play your educational games." Lord Candycane says.

"Okay." Swizzle says, going to his room.

* * *

Around lunchtime, an Oreo guard enters the throne room.

"Your majesty? I have something you might want to see in the town square." he says.

Lord Candycane sighs and goes to the window. He sees the racers singing holiday carols and decorating a huge tree in the town square.

"Yessss...it's Christmas time..." Lord Candycane says, smirking.

"What do you suggest we do?" the Oreo guard asks him.

"Christmas will not be celebrated in the castle." Lord Candycane says as he walks away from the window.

"Isn't the glitch going to get presents and stuff?" the Oreo guard asks him.

"Sure he is. Come Christmas Eve, I will rob those racers of their presents and their holiday candy, and Swizzle will get the presents and the candy and everything his heart desires." Lord Candycane says as he goes off to make plans.

* * *

In the town square, the racers are smiling and laughing, decorating the big tree in the town square.

"I'm so excited!" Presley says, holding Gloyd's hand.

"I know, I'm excited as well." Gloyd says, hanging chains of mellowcreme pumpkins on the tree. "I hope I get what I asked for this year."

"I'm sure you will, Gloydie Pie." Presley says, smiling.

"What about the glitch? Shouldn't he get a gift?" Taffyta asks.

"No!" all the racers say.

* * *

"Oh, he'll get gifts, all right." Lord Candycane says, watching them talk. "He will..."


	12. Holiday Cheer & Torture

Ever since Lord Candycane's reign as king in Sugar Rush began, he decreed Christmas could no longer be celebrated in the castle. Any yearly celebrations that were held there for the holidays have now been cancelled. Which meant events like the Christmas party and the annual Christmas Eve dinner wouldn't be taking place in the castle. This news disappointed the racers. When they heard this, the racers were all sitting in Crumbelina's house, worried.

"Awwwwww, I look forward to the party every year!" Gloyd says, looking at the article in the Sugar Rush newspaper, _The Sugar Rush Times_.

"Me, too!" Crumbelina says, furiously gulping down her second glass of hot chocolate.

"Who knew helping the glitch would get him this far?" Rancis says, wringing his hands with worry. "He defended the glitch for this long, and now he's our new ruler."

"What if he never lets us race again?" Popsicella says, fearing the worst.

"I don't think he'd go THAT far." Adorabeezle says. "Or would he?"

"I hope not." Vanellope says.

"Now, here it is, Christmas Eve, and who knows what he has planned for us..." Taffyta says, shaking with fear.

* * *

In the castle, Lord Candycane was in his throne room, staring out the window at Sugarcube Square, the game's massive Christmas tree glimmering with lights and frantic candy citizens doing their last-minute shopping. He stares at the activity going on with a serious frown on his face as he shows no emotion.

"Your majesty, what are we going to do tonight?" an Oreo guard says, looking at Lord Candycane.

"What do you think? We're going to the racers' houses to take their gifts!" Lord Candycane says, smirking evilly. "Christmas will come and they won't have any gifts or candy."

"Oh, so when do we go and do all this stuff?" the guard asks him.

"After the racers are in bed." Lord Candycane says. "Then I'll slip down their chimneys and steal the presents and empty their stockings. If anyone arouses suspicion, I'll be ready." he says, showing the candycane swords he has sheathed at his side.

"Good thinking." the guard says.

"Now, we must get ready. The racers go to bed after the annual Christmas Eve race." Lord Candycane says as he prepares a sack for the gifts.

The guards nod and get to work.

* * *

The Christmas Eve race was one event that didn't get cancelled, which the racers were happy about. All the racers raced around the holiday themed courses, like Gingerbread Gulch, Sugar Cookie Slopes, Peppermint Pass, and Colored Lights Lane, all while having a good time.

Nobody knew what was going to happen later that night, so they took advantage of the fun while they could.

After the race, when the awards had been given out, and everyone had locked their karts up for the night, the racers went home and got ready for bed.

* * *

A guard watched the lights go out in the square. "Your majesty, the racers are back from the race and sleeping soundly in their beds." he says to Lord Candycane.

"Excellent." Lord Candycane says, dressing in a holiday outfit and loading several bags and sacks on a peppermint sleigh. "Now, we go to the square, where those _sweet _little racers are laying a-bed and laying a-snooze, dreaming of tomorrow with visions of sugar plums dancing around in their heads. Now, let's move out!"

The Oreo guards latch the Devil Dog units onto the sleigh, and Lord Candycane takes off with two Oreo guards to guard the sleigh while he does what he's there to do.

* * *

All their windows are dark, nobody knows he's there. All the racers are dreaming sweet dreams without care.

When he comes to the first house on the square, the nameplate reading "Fluggerbutter", he grabs a ladder and climbs up to their roof, then goes down their chimney.

In the house, two stockings hang over the fireplace flue and a chocolate tree laden with Reese's Piece garlands has several gifts under it.

He sees the stockings, emptying the candy out of them, then he grabs the gifts and stuffs them into the sack. Rancis comes downstairs, seeing Candycane.

"It's one in the morning...what are you doing here?" Rancis says to Candycane. Creamy follows him, looking at what's going on.

He draws a sword and goes up to Creamy, aiming it toward her neck. "Give me the rest of your presents. Now."

She shakes with fear and gets the rest of the presents from her closet.

"That's more like it." Lord Candycane says. He then knocks Creamy into the Fluggerbutter Christmas tree, toppling it over and knocking out the lights. He leaves with their gifts and keeps going around the square, forcing the racers to hand over their gifts and sacrifice their holiday candy.

Soon, his sleigh is filled with gifts and goodies of all kinds, and he drives the sleigh to the castle, smiling at a job well done. But he has one more thing to tell the racers.

"Attention, Sugar Rush Racers! Until further notice, you will all be banished to the GLITCHED Candy Tree Forest. You could all use a little glitchy rehabilitation." Lord Candycane says through a megaphone. "Guards, see to it that they get to the forest."

"Yes, Lord Candycane." the Oreo guards say, forcing the racers to get dressed and take what belongings they needed, then they take a line of saddened racers to the glitched Candy Tree Forest, for that's where they would be staying for the time being.

Lord Candycane drives the sleigh off to the castle, sacks full of gifts and goodies for Swizzle.

* * *

Once he gets back to the castle, he carries all the bags of gifts into Swizzle's room. Swizzle is asleep in his bed.

"Swizzle, I have some good news. I took the gifts from the racers, which I am now giving to you." Lord Candycane says.

"Really? For me?" Swizzle says, groggy and half-asleep.

"Yes, for you. And don't you worry about those racers. They won't be bothering you...for a LONG time." Lord Candycane says, smiling at Swizzle.

"When can I open the presents?" Swizzle asks Candycane, smiling.

"Whenever you want to." Lord Candycane replies.

Swizzle yawns a bit. "I'm still kinda sleepy, so I'll sleep a bit longer." he says, laying back down.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the racers bite." Lord Candycane says, tucking the blue blanket around Swizzle.

Swizzle goes back to sleep, smiling.

* * *

The next day, Swizzle glitches out of bed, and rips open the presents, smiling.

"Candy, kart toys, racing books, video games, and MORE educational games! Yay!" he says, licking a rainbow swirl pop happily.

"Those racers were real thoughtful, weren't they?" Lord Candycane asks as he smiles at Swizzle.

"They sure were! And look, I got this!" Swizzle says, pulling a candycane wand from a peppermint-striped box.

"That's from me." Lord Candycane says.

"Ooooooh, what does it do?" Swizzle asks him.

"Everything a wand does. It should defend you if someone tries to attack you." Lord Candycane says, smiling. "It also has powers that will help you when you're in danger."

"AWESOME! Can I eat more candy now?" Swizzle asks him.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me." Lord Candycane says to the smiling Swizzle.

"CANDY!" Swizzle says as he gobbles down some jelly beans.

* * *

In the glitched Candy Tree Forest, the racers sit on jawbreakers, scared and angry.

"He's gone off the deep end!" Vanellope says, angry as can be.

"Well, we can kind of consider this karma for all we've done to that glitch." Taffyta says, shaking.

"Some Christmas this is turning out to be." Gloyd mutters, adjusting his jacket.

"If we're going to survive in this forest, we have to build shelters." Minty says, her nature instinct kicking in. "We're also going to have to find food while we're here. This punishment will either make us or break us, but we're all going to survive."

The racers get to work, building shelters and some go off to find some food. If they were going to survive in the glitched Candy Tree Forest, they were going to get through it together.


	13. Survival and Such

The racers in the glitched Candy Tree Forest managed to build shelters and some of them found food in the Unicorn Pop Woods and Red Twist Park.

"So, what did you find for food?" Adorabeezle asks Barry, who went with the recolors to find food.

"We found candy corn, licorice bits, unicorn pops, chocolate bars, sugar cookies, cotton candy, and sour Skittles." Barry says, showing the other racers what he found for food.

"It'll have to do until we can find more stuff later." Vanellope says as the others finish building shelters. Most of the racers would have to share a shelter because of the way they were built.

The shelters were built like small houses. Inside the shelters were spongecake beds that could fit two racers, a peppermint lantern as a light, chocolate tree stumps for tables, and jawbreakers to be used as chairs. The beds had candy wrappers as blankets, and the racers had to wash their clothes in lemonade and hang them out to dry on single stripe branches.

"All right, racers. We have to work together to survive in this forest. Everyone sleeps in pairs, and me and Flugs will keep watch for any intruders." Vanellope says, holding up a chocolate rifle, with Rancis doing the same. "For now, we eat, then think about what to do next."

Everyone nods, knowing they'd have to learn to adapt to life in the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, Lord Candycane was meeting with all the candy fans, explaining the situation with the racers being banished to the forest.

"What about races?" A green peppermint asks. "Won't they come out of the forest for those?"

"Oh, they'll still race, all right." Lord Candycane says. "Even roster races will still happen. But on the terms that if they don't make the roster for the day, they must stay in the forest all day until the roster race."

The fans nod, relieved that the racers still get to race.

Swizzle is excited about his upcoming birthday, excited that he doesn't have to suffer birthday torture like he did on his last birthday.

"Oh, and you're expected to come to Swizzle's birthday party." Lord Candycane says, pointing his staff at all the candy citizens as he stands on his balcony to watch them leave.

The candy citizens nod as they leave, listening to their new ruler.

* * *

(One Year Later)

The racers are still in the forest, adapting to forest life, and liking it a little bit each day. Vanellope and the racers had a New Year's party in the forest with a makeshift candy buffet made from a flat table-like chocolate bar which was held in place with sturdy peppermint branches, and they had nature sounds as music. It was the first bit of fun they've made in the forest.

"You heard the glitch's birthday is coming up soon?" Crumbelina asks Gloyd as she washes her racing jacket in the lemonade.

"That's what I heard from one of the candy citizens." Gloyd says, eating some orange Skittles. "Lord Candycane is hosting one hell of a party for him. Big cake, presents, and music by the greatest DJ in our game."

"Seriously?!" Adorabeezle asks, hearing this. "The glitch doesn't need fun on his birthday. He needs torture!"

"Precisely, Beez." Barry says, drinking grape soda he got from Soda Stream Falls.

"But you remember what Candycane said about us torturing the glitch?" Rancis asks them.

All the racers suddenly remember. All the torture they've ever done to him sent them into this forest.

"And he plans to tighten security that night, too." Crumbelina says. "Just the candy citizens are invited to the party."

"What are we gonna do?" Gloyd asks.

"I say we crash the party!" Candella says excitedly.

"Not a bad idea, Candy..." Witchy says, holding her wand while smiling. "Then we kill the glitch. Creamy, what do you say?"

"Well, I say we go with Candella's suggestion." Creamy says. "Crash his party."

"But how will we get in?" Minty asks. "There'll be tight security and such."

"Disguises." Gloyd says. "We disguise ourselves as candy citizens."

"Gloyd, you're a genius!" Minty says. "Okay, so we have to gather materials to make these costumes. So, let's get to work, people. The glitch's birthday is in a few days!"

The racers gather materials and some go find pictures of candy citizens to use for costume ideas. They had to work together to get this idea in motion.

* * *

(A Few Days Later)

Swizzle's 15th birthday arrives, although he didn't know his age until now.

Lord Candycane enters his room. "Hey, birthday boy." he says, smiling at Swizzle.

"Hi, Candycane!" Swizzle says, glitching to the canopy part of his bed. "It's my birthday!"

"I'm well aware of that, Swizz. I've planned a big party for you. Don't worry, those racers are not invited." Lord Candycane says.

All of a sudden, Swizzle glitches onto Candycane's head.

"What are you doing?" Lord Candycane asks Swizzle.

"I'm on your head." Swizzle replies, giggling like crazy. "Where's my presents?"

"You'll get them later. For now, you're going to learn how to control your glitch." Lord Candycane says to the swirl pop boy. "First, get off my head."

Swizzle glitches off of Candycane's head and looks at him with his big green eyes.

"Now, remember, you should never let your glitch get out of control." Lord Candycane says, smiling. "Your glitching is a crazy thing, but it helps in several situations, like racing and stuff."

Swizzle listens, wide-eyed and smiling.

"Well, that's all I can tell you." Lord Candycane says as he ruffles Swizzle's hair.

Swizzle smiles. "I'll remember to keep my glitch under control, for sure." He says, glitching back on the bed.

A candy servant walks into the room. "Your majesty, shall we begin the preparations for Swizzle's birthday party?" the well-dressed peppermint asks Lord Candycane.

"Yes, start the preparations right away. Decorate the ballroom, make the cake and party foods, get more security, make sure the entertainment is ready for tonight, and see to it that those racers don't show up." Lord Candycane says as he goes to his throne room.

"Yes, your majesty." the peppermint person says, going off to inform the other servants of what Candycane said.

* * *

As the candy servants prepare for Swizzle's party, Lord Candycane watches the racers in the forest from his balcony.

"I hope they're learning their lesson." he says, smiling.

Little does he know, the racers are coming to the party, whether he wants them there or not.


	14. Birthday Bash, Part 1

The candy servants were doing a great job preparing for Swizzle's birthday party, and everything was going great.

The ballroom's decorated in blue and green with streamers and balloons in that color scheme, tables covered in green and blue tablecloths hold small trays of cupcakes and party sandwiches, and a big swirl pop pinata holds candy confetti inside. There's even a DJ setup on the stage complete with a huge sound system.

Inside the kitchen, the chefs and castle cooks are cooking up gourmet dishes and a six-layered birthday cake covered in blue and green icing, sprinkles, candy, blue and green fondant ribbons and confetti, and 15 blue and green swirled candles, ready to be lit and blown out later at the party. Fruit punch is being made and cookies are being baked and decorated to look like Swizzle's face.

"This birthday party will be great..." Lord Candycane says. "And if those racers show up, they will see why they aren't allowed to be near Swizzle." he says, holding up his staff.

* * *

In the forest, the racers are making their costumes while talking about what the party could be like.

"The music could brainwash the candy citizens!" Gloyd says.

"The food could poison them!" Minty says, panicking.

"The cake could explode on them!" Sorbet says as Cakey Baby faints at the thought of an exploding cake.

"Those are some pretty crazy possibilities." Vanellope says as she finishes her costume.

All the racers finish their costumes, smiling and laughing about their plan.

"So, how do we get in that party?" Adorabeezle asks Candella.

"Well, first, we get past security. Then we go into the ballroom where the party is going on. From there, you'll all have your assignments." Candella says as she finishes her Jolly Rancher candy citizen costume.

"But how are we going to get past security?" Adorabeezle asks as she puts on her peppermint costume.

"Leave that to me." Candella says, smirking.

* * *

At the castle, Swizzle is dressed in a blue and green tye-dye shirt, dark indigo jeans, blue socks, and his green boots, eagerly waiting for his guests to arrive.

"When are they comin', Candycane? I want my party to start now!" Swizzle says, his image flickering a bit.

"Patience, Swizz, your party will start soon." Lord Candycane says, smiling.

And soon enough after it starts, security will be tightened.

* * *

(Ending Part 1 at a cliffhanger- How will the racers get past security? Reply in the reviews, and no flames!)


	15. Birthday Bash, Part 2

Hours later, as the racers were having their Roster Race, security started to tighten around the castle for Swizzle's party. Lord Candycane starts talking to the Oreo guards working the party.

"Remember, this party is candy citizens only. If those racers show up, one of you come find me. I will be at the party, making sure everything goes according to plan. If those racers do show up, they'll wish they've never been programmed." Lord Candycane says, twirling his staff and pacing the floor. He then hands the guards at the castle doors two lists each.

"These are the guests you allow into the castle for the party. The other list is guests you don't let in." he explains to them. "I planned this party for weeks. And I plan to keep it the way I planned it."

The guards nod obediently as they take the lists Candycane gives to them.

Lord Candycane heads back into the castle and sees how the preparations are going for the party inside.

* * *

At the track, the racers have just finished their roster race, tomorrow's roster being Taffyta, Adorabeezle, Gloyd, Rancis, Minty, Jubileena, Crumbelina, Barry, and Presley.

"All right, now that the race is over, we can go and get ready for the party." Vanellope says as the group of racers drive their karts into the kart garage at the track, then they head back to the glitched Candy Tree Forest.

"So, Candella, how do we get past security?" Adorabeezle asks as she puts on a Teddy Graham costume.

"We blend in with the fans we represent." Candella says. "Like I'm going to blend in with Creamy's fans."

"Then once we're in, what do we do?" Barry asks her, putting on a blue gumball costume.

"You guys have your assignments. Taffyta and Crumbelina, spike the punch with Sugar-X. That stuff makes candy citizens high as a kite. Gloyd, you lick bare stripes across the top of each cupcake. Barry and Adorabeezle, you take care of the balloons and streamers. Witchy and Licorice, threaten Candycane's life, using what you use as weapons. Sorbet and Cakey, you guys replace the candy confetti in the pinata with melted rotten chocolate and cinnamon extract. Cinnamon extract is a dust that will cover the room with a smell so irresistible, those candy people won't be able to resist it. Snowanna, you distract the DJ with constant requests, while you, Creamy, cut the sound system wires with your chocolate knife. Which means, the party will be cut short and we will have ruined the glitch's birthday once again." Candella explains to the racers. "Now, let's get moving!"

The racers smile and head to the castle in their costumes.

* * *

At the castle, the candy citizens are outside the gates, waiting to be let in for the party.

"This party is going to be so much fun!" A red peppermint girl says excitedly.

All the candy citizens agree and get excited.

The racers see the candy citizens outside the castle gates as they're being let in.

"All right, let's blend in." Candella says as she and the racers start blending in with the candy citizens. They head toward the castle, following the candy citizens into the gate.

Oreo guards stand guard at the doors, checking guests off the lists, and letting them in. As they're doing this, they notice some of the citizens looking or acting unusual, as if they're talking like humans or they look bigger than normal.

One of the guards notices Adorabeezle when her braid shows through her disguise. "Get Lord Candycane." one of the guards say.

"No need, gentlemen." Lord Candycane says, standing with the guards. "I knew these racers were up to something. Let the candy citizens in for the party and send the racers to my throne room."

The guards obey and do as they're told.

* * *

In Lord Candycane's throne room, all the racers stand around in their poorly made costumes, scared of what torture Candycane could possibly have in mind for them.

"This is your fault!" Candella yells at Adorabeezle.

"It isn't my fault my braid is so long!" Adorabeezle says as she glares at Candella.

"Icepop, let it go." Barry says to Adorabeezle.

"All of you shut up!" Lord Candycane says as he enters the room. "You racers thought you could just waltz in here in those costumes and expect to ruin Swizzle's party. Well, you knew security was going to see through your little plan. So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I want to help the glitch! More than you know!" Rancis says. "You know they forced me to be part of the glitch torture!"

"They did, did they?" Lord Candycane says, staring at the other racers. "Well, thank you for telling me, Rancis. I now realize you weren't helping with the glitch torture, you were forced to do it. Rancis, you may join the party, and we'll discuss how to help Swizzle later. As for the rest of you, you better clear the premises before I send out the Devil Dogs." Rancis goes to join the party.

Creamy is about to speak until Lord Candycane speaks once more. "Security! Take these racers out of my sight. If they set foot on this property again, send them to the Fungeon."

Oreo guards and CLAW team members enter the room, grabbing racers two at a time and tossing them out of the castle. "And stay out!" Lord Candycane says, closing the castle doors and going back to the party.

* * *

In the ballroom, the party is in full swing. The DJ is playing "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" by Usher as some of the candy citizens are dancing with Swizzle and Rancis. Some of the others are eating the food or taking a whack at the pinata as cheering ensues. The cake is on a round table, covered with a blue tablecloth and surrounded by plates and forks, along with a blue candy crystal cake knife.

"So, now what?" Barry says as they head to the castle gates.

"You heard Candycane, guys. Whatever we do, security is going to see right through it." Vanellope says as the racers walk off the property.

The racers knew they've been defeated by their ruler. Rancis was part of Candycane's kingdom now, and there was nothing they could do to change that.

* * *

"Happy Birthday dear Swizzle, Happy Birthday to you!" The citizens and Rancis all sing loudly as Swizzle blows out his candles on the massive cake. Lord Candycane cuts the cake, giving Swizzle the first piece.

"Thank you, Candycane." Swizzle says as he eats it. "Mmmmm...chocolate cake, my favorite!"

As the party continues with everyone eating cake, Candycane thinks about how Rancis plans to help Swizzle. He hopes it will be something good.


	16. Rancis Makes A Plan

After the party, Candycane takes Rancis and Swizzle into his throne room, leaving the candy servants to clean up the party room.

"So, Rancis, you weren't really out to torture Swizzle?" Lord Candycane asks, sitting on his throne.

"Truly and honestly, I wasn't! Creamy threatened my life. She said that if I didn't torture Swizzle...she would kill me. She forced me to torture Swizzle with everyone else. So, I really want to help Swizzle. I will do whatever it takes." Rancis says, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well...Okay, then. Tomorrow we go out and make Swizzle a new kart, and store it in the castle's kart garage under guarded supervision, then we enter him in the next Roster Race. If he wins, he will be a real racer again. If he loses, they will have me for a ruler until our game gets unplugged." Lord Candycane says, smiling.

"Sounds good to me." Rancis says as he looks at the glitching swirl pop boy, who is sitting on the floor, playing with his toy karts. "I really think Swizz will become a racer again."

"You and me both." Lord Candycane says, smiling.

* * *

In the glitched Candy Tree Forest, the racers try to come up with a new plan as they eat their dinner of candy corn and Sour Skittles.

"Rancis has joined him." Gloyd says. "We can't possibly stop them again, can we?"

"I don't know, Gloydie Pie." Presley says, holding her boyfriend tightly. "Maybe we should...quit. I mean, there's nothing we can do now except suffer here forever."

"We're not quitters!" Creamy shouts, breaking the awkward silence that hit the forest. "We'll fight to keep that glitch from racing!"

"But you heard Lord Candycane, you guys...if we set foot on the property again, we'll be thrown in the Fungeon." Jubileena says, trembling with fear. "Then he will release the D-Devil Dogs on us..."

"Jubileena, stop being a baby!" Candella shouts, slapping Jubileena across the face. "Get a fudging grip, will ya? We're gonna stop that glitch from racing if it kills us or gets us sent to the Fungeon."

"Precisely, Candy." Witchy says as she holds her magic wand in her hands.

"But what are we going to do?" Adorabeezle says, sitting with Barry, who holds her hand.

"We'll come up with a plan. Right now, it's late and we should all get some sleep." Vanellope says. "Go to your shelters and try to get some rest, people. We'll have a plan in the morning."

The racers go to their shelters and go to sleep, dreaming up plans to keep Swizzle from racing.

* * *

The next day at the castle, Swizzle wakes up first, glitching into Candycane's bedroom, happy as can be.

"Why are you so happy, Swizz?" Lord Candycane asks the swirl pop boy, who's in an oversized blue nightshirt.

"Am I really going to become a racer again?" Swizzle asks him.

"Sure you are. We have to make you a kart first, then get you into the next Roster Race." Lord Candycane says, ruffling Swizzle's hair a little bit, then he yells for one of his candy servants.

"You called, your majesty?" Wintermint, a blue peppermint asks.

"Tell the castle chefs to start breakfast and make sure the maids are cleaning the ballroom. The party was a big thing last night and it caused one heck of a mess." Lord Candycane says as he gets out of bed.

"Right away, your majesty." Wintermint says, walking away.

"When are we gonna make a kart?" Swizzle asks, smiling.

"After breakfast. Now go get dressed, all right?" Lord Candycane tells Swizzle.

"All right." Swizzle says, running to his room to get dressed.


	17. Swizzle's Racing Path, Part 1

After Swizzle gets dressed, he races downstairs to eat breakfast, and sees Rancis eating a peanut butter cup breakfast parfait.

"Morning, Swizz." Rancis says, smiling. "You ready to become a real racer again?"

"You bet I am!" Swizzle says, grabbing a bowl and some Trix cereal, making his breakfast.

"Hey, boys." Lord Candycane says as he grabs a peppermint breakfast shake.

"Hey, Candycane." Rancis and Swizzle say as they eat their breakfast.

"So, what's the plan after we eat?" Swizzle asks Lord Candycane as he eats his cereal.

"After breakfast, we take my kart to the kart bakery and make you a kart. Then we're going to practice race, and then we're going to register you for the roster race." Lord Candycane says as he sips his shake.

"What if the other racers say I can't race?" Swizzle asks him, worried.

"Well, I'll tell them THEY can't race." Lord Candycane says, laughing evilly. "I'll make their karts disappear if they say that...or better yet...I'll destroy them all..."

The three of them finish their breakfast, then they get in Candycane's kart and go to the kart bakery.

* * *

They arrive at the kart bakery and get out of Candycane's kart. Candycane throws in the fee for making a kart and the three racers run inside quickly.

"So, which kart do you want to make, Swizz?" Rancis asks him.

"Ooooooh...this looks like a good one!" Swizzle says, choosing a kart just like his old one.

The three guys go through the process of mixing, baking, and decorating the kart. Then they stand back and admire their work.

"Wow, I love it!" Swizzle says. "Now we have to think of a name for it..."

"What about the Swirl Surprise?" Rancis suggests, smiling.

"Perfect!" Swizzle says, smiling as he goes and gets some blue glaze, icing the three racers' initials on it. "There, LCRS, for Lord Candycane, Rancis, and Swizzle." the swirl pop boy says as he puts away the glaze. Just then, Vanellope bursts in with the other racers.

"I thought I made it clear before, he cannot race!" Vanellope says, standing in front of her kart.

"Nellie!" Rancis says, glaring at her. "I told you before, he deserves a chance to race!"

"No, he doesn't!" Vanellope says. "HE IS A GLITCH! HE'S NOTHING! If he races, our game will be unplugged!"

"I don't care! If being homeless is what it takes to make Swizzle a racer again, then so be it!" Rancis says, his blue eyes in angry slits. "I don't care if I ever race again! I just want Swizzle to have a chance! You guys are evil, cruel, hard-hearted, and just plain mean to Swizzle!"

"And? Your point is?" Vanellope says, folding her arms.

Before Rancis can speak again, Candycane comes up. "Let's get one thing straight, Vanellope. You are no longer the ruler here. Of course, if it was up to you, Swizzle wouldn't be racing. But since you aren't the ruler, he is going to race under my supervision. Here's how it's going to work. Swizzle will race in today's roster race. And if he wins, he will reset the game and will be playable once again. But, if he loses, you and all the other racers will be bowing down to me as I will be your ruler until our game gets unplugged. And you will all race under MY supervision if Swizzle loses. And if he can't race, your karts will be sent to the junkyard to be broken up for spare parts and incinerated, as in your karts will be destroyed. And you won't race anymore if your karts are destroyed."

"Fine, Candycane. Just fine. You've got a deal…" Vanellope says, knowing she can't do anything to stop him.

"Good. Now leave." Lord Candycane points to the door. "Or I will get violent with you all."

Vanellope and the other racers go back to the glitched Candy Tree Forest, trying to make sense of what Candycane said.

* * *

Back in the forest, the racers are all in a panic about Swizzle racing with them.

"That glitch can't race!" Taffyta exclaims, biting her lollipop in half. "I mean, he just can't!"

"I know he can't, Taffy. But, it's like Candycane said. If we don't let him race, our karts will be toast!" Crumbelina says, shaking her head in disbelief. "And we won't be able to race anymore! Why can't you think about someone other than yourself for once?"

"You're right, Crumbs. We have to…" she swallows hard. "Let the glitch win the race…" Taffyta says, sighing.

"We can't do anything to make the glitch lose…or can we?" Creamy says to the other bewildered racers.

"What are you talking about, Creamy?" Sorbet tells her. "You heard what Candycane said. If he loses, good-bye karts, adios to racing!"

"We could trip up that glitch…" Creamy says, thinking to herself.

The other racers have no idea of what Creamy could be planning, so they leave her to think.

* * *

"Okay, so we made the kart. Now we have to practice race." Candycane says to Swizzle as they drive away from the kart bakery. "You can race with Rancis."

"Okay!" Swizzle says, smiling.

They arrive at the practice track, Rancis and Swizzle taking their karts to the starting line.

"Let's see if you remember what you learned from your racing lesson, Swizzle." Lord Candycane says as he lowers the flag and starts the race.

Swizzle races with Rancis, remembering everything he learned as he turns around and around the practice track, then he even uses a special power-up he plans to use in the roster race.

"Way to focus on racing, Swizzle!" Lord Candycane says, smiling. "Remember, focus is the main thing in racing!"

"All right." Swizzle says to Candycane. "I'll remember."

Swizzle wins the practice race, smiling.

"You're ready." Lord Candycane says. "Now, we have to get you into the roster race."

The three racers head to the speedway.


	18. Entering The Race & A Change of Heart

Rancis, Lord Candycane, and Swizzle arrive on the track, pushing the kart they made into position. Lord Candycane pulls a gold coin from his jacket pocket.

"Swizz, it's time to get ready for the roster race. This is going to give you a chance to become a racer again. The time has come for you to race and show the other racers what you're made of." Lord Candycane says, smiling at Swizzle.

"I've waited for this day to come..." Swizzle says, staring at the coin in his hands. "I'm gonna become a racer again."

"Come on, Swizz, we better get in position!" Rancis says, taking Swizzle's hand as they go to the popcorn podium.

The other racers arrive, and stand in front of the podium as well, waiting for the opening ceremonies to start.

* * *

"All hail our rightful ruler, Lord Candycane." Sour Bill says in a less-than-enthusiastic voice. The candy citizens cheer as he appears from behind the cherry fruit roll curtains.

"Thank you, Sour Bill. That will be all." Lord Candycane says as he stands in his royal position, sending the green sour ball to his kart, which is parked behind the popcorn podium.

"Thank you to today's avatars for making it a great race day! But since the arcade is closed now, we must race to determine our new roster!" Lord Candycane says, pointing to the jumbotron as it clears the avatar selection screen. "Remember, the first nine racers across that finish line will represent _Sugar Rush _as tomorrow's avatars."

The candy fans cheer and chant "Race! Race! Race! Race!"

"Now, now, let's not get too wild. You need to have one gold coin from your previous winnings to pay your way into this race. Now, throw your coins into the cup and let the festvities commence!"

All the racers eagerly throw in their gold coins. As their names are called out, the candy fans cheer for the corresponding racer, and the racers do their winning poses to wow the crowd.

It finally comes down to Swizzle. He throws in the gold coin Lord Candycane gave him while smiling.

"SWIZZLE MALARKEY!" the announcer yells, and Swizzle jumps up and down in excitement.

"I'm in the race!" Swizzle says, smiling and running up to Lord Candycane.

"Now, let's make one thing clear. Nobody tries to get Swizzle out of the race, got it?" Lord Candycane says, looking at Swizzle. "If you do, you will be taken out of the race and will have to start over again."

The racers nod understandingly and go back to the forest.

* * *

Back in the forest, all the racers sit around a makeshift fire, talking about the roster race.

"We can't do that, Creamy! You know what Candycane said back at the track! If we try to get him out of the race, we'll be forced to start all over again!" Candella says, looking at Creamy with wide eyes.

"So what? That glitch can never be a racer!" Creamy says. "I think knocking him off Birthday Cake Mountain is a fine idea. Killing him was my first option."

"We can't harm that glitch in the race!" Vanellope says, suddenly realizing what's going on. "I'm with Candycane on that rule. If we try to get him out of the race, the racers responsible will be punished severely."

"WHAT?!" the racers all look at Vanellope, shocked.

"I have a change of heart as far as Swizzle is concerned. Even if Candycane is our ruler after all this, I want Swizzle to know that he has plenty of skill, glitch or no glitch. If the rest of you can't see that, then that's just tough for you. I, for one, think he has a chance. I don't see how the rest of you want him to lose so much. You just want to tease him because he's different. Well, when I was a glitch, I was teased for being different, I was bullied mercilessly, and I was also scolded for entering races because I was a glitch. But now that I'm a racer again, I am starting to have new feelings for racers who have become glitches. I feel different now."

All the racers just stand there, shocked at what Vanellope had just said.

But they couldn't be shocked for long, because the roster race would be beginning soon, and with Swizzle in the race, this would be one roster race nobody would ever forget. This could be the race where Swizzle could possibly become a racer again.


	19. Swizzle's Swift Racing

The soda fountains spray colored soda, the candy fans pop out of their boxes, and the Assorted Fans (With Nuts) section is going crazy like they always do before every roster race.

Deep down, some of the candy fans are rooting for Swizzle, such as Rancis and Vanellope's fans. Candlehead's fans are cheering Swizzle on, too. Every candy citizen in the speedway is watching this race with hope. In hopes that Swizzle would win.

"My SWEET subjects..." Lord Candycane says, pacing around in the popcorn podium. "I can say, without a doubt in my mind, that I can say this: Let the Random Roster Race commence!"

A marshmallow comes down with the lights. The minute the light turns green, all the racers take off down the track as the candy fans all start cheering.

Swizzle is racing at a steady pace, remembering what he learned from Candycane.

* * *

The racers approach Gumball Gorge, one of the most dangerous parts of the track. Giant gumballs start rolling from one side of the course to the next, the racers frantically trying to dodge them.

Minty isn't so lucky and she gets hit by a gumball, knocking her off course. Of course, Rancis starts laughing, and he gets a power-up right off the bat.

"Power-Up! Fluggerbutter Oil!" The announcer yells as he lays oil all over the track, leaving Snowanna, Sorbet, and Gloyd to slide around in it with a giant gumball sending them off course.

The rest of the racers make the jump to Birthday Cake Mountain, as the ones who were sent off course have to start the race all over again.

* * *

On Birthday Cake Mountain, Swizzle had caught up a bit. Creamy, Witchy, and Candella were in the top three positions, taking a steady lead, until Creamy looks in her rearview mirror.

"It's the glitch!" Creamy shouts. "Light 'em up, Candella!"

Candella smirks, lighting the cherries on the giant cake.

"What's this?" the announcer says. "CHERRY BOMB!"

The cherries start exploding and Swizzle gasps, glitching while frantically trying to dodge the explosions.

"Can't you see, glitchy? You are an accident waiting to happen and a mass of failed code!" Creamy says, driving ahead with Witchy and Candella laughing evilly.

Swizzle lets out a scream. "I AM NOT A MASS OF FAILED COOOOOOODE!" He glitches past the explosions and picks Creamy, Witchy, and Candella up into the air.

"You laughed at me...you teased me...you even tried to kill me...well, now...heh, heh...it is you who will die!" Swizzle says lowering the floating karts into Red Velvet Cupcake Valley, just below the jump to Frosty Rally.

The three girls scream as Swizzle lowers them further into the cupcakes, then Swizzle drops them. "_Now _who's a worthless mass of failed codes?" Swizzle says, laughing as he makes the jump to Frosty Rally.

* * *

Swizzle glitches ahead of the racers as he goes on Frosty Rail, the road leading to Mt. Sundae/Frosty Rally.

"I'm gonna become a racer again, and I dare anyone to try and get in my way!" Swizzle shouts as he drives even faster.

He gets on Frosty Rally and starts driving as his glitching runs rapidly through his code.

Just then, Crumbelina and Taffyta are driving right behind him, determined to beat Swizzle with everything in their code.

Taffyta aims her Sweet Seekers at Swizzle as Crumbelina does the same. "FIRE!" Crumbelina shouts as the two girls launch the flaming candy.

Swizzle growls and deflects the Sweet Seekers, bouncing them back to hit Crumbelina and Taffyta. "DO...NOT...DEFY...MEEEEEE!" Swizzle shouts as he drives off to the home stretch, Lollipop Lane.

The two girls are sent flying into a lollipop field as parts of their karts scatter around them.

* * *

On the home stretch, Swizzle starts driving toward the finish line, grinning broadly.

"We can't let him win this race!" Adorabeezle says to Jubileena.

"We have to, or else!" Jubileena says as she drives ahead of Adorabeezle. "You and your rivalry against him has to stop!"

"Fudge the rivalry, I want him to be a glitch...FOREVER!" Adorabeezle says, firing her Ice Cream Cone Missiles.

Swizzle glitches out of the way once he sees the missiles approaching his kart, then he fires some Wintry Warhead land mines, freezing Adorabeezle's kart in place.

"Icepoppp girrrrrl..." Swizzle growls as he glitches angrily. "YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME LOSE!" he then drives off, and crosses the finish line.

The minute his kart crossed the finish line, all the candy fans began to cheer.


	20. The Game Resets & Old Royalty Comes Back

The candy fans are cheering like crazy as Swizzle's kart crosses the finish line. All the racers are in shock.

"That glitch won the race!" Creamy says, still shocked. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, sis." Rancis says, smiling.

All of a sudden, Swizzle flies up into the air.

"Hey, what's with all the blue lighting around me?" Swizzle asks himself as he twirls around in the air, practically floating. He then comes back down, the blue light floating through all of Sugar Rush and unlocking the racers' memories, making them remember who he is. Swizzle comes down in a blue suit with light blue stripes, a teal blue cape, a crown made of blue and green swirl pops, and he's holding a rainbow swirl pop scepter.

Vanellope walks up to Swizzle. "Now I know who Swizzle really is! As your president, I introduce you all to Sugar Prince Swizzle Malarkey, heir to the Malarkey fortune."

"It's all coming back to me now...he's the Sugar Prince and an heir to his family's fortune!" Gloyd says.

All the racers kneel before him, crying and begging for their lives.

"Swizzle, we are so sorry about the way we treated you...can you ever forgive us?" Creamy says, sincere as she can be.

"Now, now, as the prince of this fair game...my first decree is that, Creamy Buttercap is to be executed." Swizzle says, waving his scepter into the air.

"WHAT?!" Creamy shouts.

"Seems you were the ringleader in my torture when I was a glitch. So, my first decree is to execute you." Swizzle says, smiling. "As for the rest of you, you are forgiven. Guards, take this molasses hole to the Fungeon. She makes me sick."

As the guards take Creamy to the Fungeon, the others cheer and high-five each other.

"Prince Swizzle has spoken. You will all meet in the courtyard for Creamy Buttercap's execution tomorrow morning." Vanellope says, smiling as her and Swizzle walk off to the castle.

Rancis smiles, knowing his sister is going to be executed the next day.

* * *

At the castle, Vanellope smiles at Swizzle.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Swizz. And look at it this way, you have glitch powers, just like me." Vanellope says, still smiling at him.

"I know, isn't it great?" Swizzle says. "And I'm really the Sugar Prince?"

"Yes, you are, mister Malarkey. According to Sugar Rush history, I was the princess of the game and it seemed you were the prince of our game. But it all changed when I became president. You lost your 'prince' status, and you were only Swizzle Malarkey, a regular Sugar Rush racer. Then you became a glitch. You vowed every day you would race and set things right in our game. And now that you've reset our game, I'm president again, and you're the Sugar Prince again. Our fellow racers will have someone new to bow down to, besides me."

"Sweet!" Swizzle says, smiling.

"Now, let's plan Miss Buttercap's execution, shall we?" Vanellope says, smiling.

Swizzle nods. "We shall."

The two of them begin planning Creamy's execution.


	21. Creamy's Execution

The next day at the castle, Swizzle and Vanellope dress in their most regal attire. Today's the day Creamy Buttercap gets executed, and they don't want to waste even a minute of this very exciting day.

Vanellope goes into the code room and disables Creamy's code, turning her into a glitch, while Swizzle gets the candy guillotine ready. Swizzle is smiling as this is the same racer who tried to kill Rancis years ago, when Creamy took over the game. And now that he learned that she was the ringleader in his glitch torture, it made him more determined to execute her.

The racers were also excited. Creamy would finally be gone after today, and they would never have to deal with her ever again. According to Rancis, she was a pain in the butt, and that was no lie. He couldn't wait to see Creamy die.

After breakfast, Rancis dresses in his best suit and goes to the castle to get a good seat for the execution.

* * *

Creamy sits in the fungeon, tied down with glitch-proof chains.

"Hello, glitch…" Swizzle says, entering the Fungeon. "Seems that prison bling fits you well, Miss Buttercap."

"What did you do to me?!" Creamy says, glitching furiously.

"I turned you into what I was before I became the Prince again, Miss Buttercap. How does it feel to be a GLITCH?" Swizzle asks the female Rancis recolor.

"You're going to pay for this!" Creamy shouts at him.

"Oh, but if you try to touch me, the guards will touch you." Swizzle says. "Today, you die in front of your peers. In front of everybody."

Creamy starts to cry. "Please…I don't wanna die!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you made everyone torture me when I was a glitch. Now that you're the glitch, it is I who will torture you, Miss Buttercap." Swizzle says, smirking at her.

Creamy thrashes around in her chains, glitching furiously. "Let me out of these chains, you royal pain!"

"No can do, Creamy." Swizzle says, walking out of the Fungeon. "See you outside." He leaves and goes to the courtyard.

"It's not fair." Creamy says. "I'm dying because of a little glitch torture."

"Well, a little glitch torture may just cost you your life, GLITCH!" Vanellope says, glitching right in front of Creamy. "You made that choice to be the ringleader, so it's you who is going to die. See you soon, prisoner."

Creamy just continues to cry and plead for her life.

* * *

Later that day in the courtyard, all the racers are gathered there for Creamy's execution.

"This is the day we get justice…" Rancis says, smiling.

Swizzle and Vanellope come out and address the crowd of racers gathered for the execution.

"Greetings, fellow racers. You are all gathered here today to witness the execution of a racer who has been causing pain to everyone around here for years. She was the ringleader in my glitch torture and she also tried to kill Rancis all those years ago. BRING THE PRISONER FORWARD!" Swizzle says, standing by the guillotine. Wynchell disappears to get something.

Two éclair guards bring Creamy forward in shackles and glitch proof chains. Her hair is a mess, her clothes are torn, and her hat went missing. Her eyes are red from crying and her body is bruised in several places from resisting arrest.

"Now, Creamy Buttercap, you have been condemned to die by the peers of your racers, sentence imposed by a great prince and president of Sugar Rush. The charges are torturing me for the past few years and attempting to murder Rancis Fluggerbutter with a deadly weapon. Do you have anything to say before your sentence is carried out?" Swizzle says, pacing the ground, his swirl pop scepter in hand.

Creamy cries. "Yes, I'm really sorry for torturing you, Swizzle, and for trying to kill you, Rancy…Mod, have mercy on my soul."

"The item as you requested, your majesty." Wynchell says, returning with an item covered in a green tarp.

"Thank you, Wynchell." Swizzle says. "Now, we're going to show Buttercap here what it's like to be a glitch. And the one rule we have about glitches is: glitches can't race or own a kart." Swizzle uncovers the item Wynchell brought out, Creamy's _Kit Kart_. Swizzle hops into the kart.

"You see, Creamy, the rules are there for a reason, to protect us. Say I'm you, I'm in my fast racing car, and I'm driving over to torture Swizzle, then I'll kill my own brother…When all of a sudden...Oh, no...G-G-G-GLITCHING!" Swizzle says, ripping the steering wheel out of Creamy's kart.

Creamy gasps in shock and thrashes in her chains. "Hey, stop that!"

"Well, as you put it, you're an accident just waiting to happen, Creamy." Swizzle says, tossing the steering wheel at Creamy as it hits her in the face, causing her image to flicker. "Now, my loyal subjects, I want all of you to tear apart this glitch's kart. Just as you tore mine apart."

"No, please! Don't!" Creamy pleads, with tears in her eyes.

The racers obey, kicking and punching the kart, ignoring Creamy's desperate cries for them to stop. Eventually, Creamy's kart is a pile of crushed peanut butter cups.

"Now that the punishment has been dealt out, it's time for the execution to get underway." Swizzle says. "Get her into position."

The éclair guards position Creamy in the guillotine, Creamy sobbing hysterically.

"Now, does the prisoner have any last words?" Swizzle asks the peanut butter-themed girl, waving his scepter.

Creamy nods. "I'm sorry…I'm just sorry for everything I've done to deserve this."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Rancis shouts from the crowd of racers. "You wanted me to die!"

"That's not true!" Creamy shouts back at him.

"IT IS TRUE! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Rancis shouts at her. "You deserve to be executed, you piece of rotten taffy! I no longer want to EVER be related to you! I can't believe you were my sister!" Rancis sits back down, waiting for Creamy to be executed.

"Well, seems even your own brother is now against you, Creamy. Raise the blade high!" Swizzle shouts at the one of the Oreo guards.

The guard raises the chocolate blade high.

"Now, release it." Swizzle says. "And as you watch her die, let this be a lesson to all of you. Don't ever try to hurt me."

The Oreo guard releases the rope holding the chocolate blade, the blade chopping Creamy's head clean off her shoulders. The only things seen after it's all over are Creamy's headless body, the chocolate blade splattered with blood, and Creamy's head in a peppermint basket.

"Wynchell, take Creamy's headless corpse to the incinerator. Duncan, put her head on a plaque and mount it above my peppermint fireplace in my bedroom as a trophy." Swizzle says as he walks away. "You are all dismissed until the roster race."

The racers leave the courtyard.

* * *

Rancis is smiling. Creamy is finally dead, and he's glad.

"It's over..." Rancis says. "it's finally over..." he says, eating a peanut butter cup while smiling.


	22. Epilogue

(Author's Note: This story was a collaboration effort with me, Barry Bubblestein, and Lord Candycane. I want to take a moment and thank them for letting me use their OC's in this story and I hope that I can collaborate with them again for another story real soon.)

* * *

"And it's Swizzle Malarkey for the win!" the announcer says as Swizzle crosses the finish line in first place for the 6th time in a row, beating Taffyta in the last race of the day.

"Wow, Swizz, good race!" Candlehead says, getting out of her kart.

"Thanks, Candles." Swizzle says, taking off his helmet.

Taffyta and Candlehead respected Swizzle now that he wasn't a glitch, and he's part of their clique now, along with Rancis. The four of them hang out together after the roster races, and they're the best of friends.

* * *

After Creamy died, Sugar Rush rejoiced. The worst girl in the game was gone for good, and good times were back in store for the citizens of Sugar Rush. The scrappies, who followed Creamy in her reign of glitch torture, were now nicer to Swizzle.

Swizzle made a law, and that law was that it was illegal for the racers to discriminate against people just because they're were different. If the racers were caught doing that, they would be punished severely.

* * *

Swizzle did punish Vanellope for starting the glitch fiasco. He decided to let Vanellope spend a night in the Fungeon and she couldn't race for an entire week as punishment. He didn't want to punish her too severely.

Once her punishment was up, they raced each other for fun, and Swizzle decided that he was better off without a girlfriend for the time being.

* * *

Vanellope and Rancis got back together after Creamy got executed, and Vanellope and Rancis are going to get married really soon.

* * *

(And that's the end!)


End file.
